


Emmi

by katielynn94



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Baby Fic, Fluff, M/M, Winnipeg Jets, gross fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katielynn94/pseuds/katielynn94
Summary: Overwhelmed by the sudden changes life brings Sami looks for peace in the middle of the night.





	Emmi

**Author's Note:**

> For ThoseDaysThatWill who championed this pair with me from the very beginning. We’re on a track now we didn’t expect, but maybe this can be the beginning of the peace we’re looking for. 
> 
> On July 4, 2019 Ben signed with the Canadians. Casting Sami’s world upside down.

Sami cracked the door slightly ajar and tip toed silently into the room, footsteps muffled by the carpet, and closed the door behind him. God, she was going to kill him if she knew he was in here at 2:30 in the morning. He couldn’t sleep, tossing and turning through the night. He was restless. His brain wouldn’t shut off, mind constantly flipping between Finnish and English, words never coming out right in his head. 

He made his way across the floor to the crib and looked down at Emmi sleeping peacefully. God, he thought, she was really going to kill him if he woke the baby up, as he picked her gently out of the crib. Emmi’s mouth dropped the pacifier during the transition. Sami held his breath as he picked up the object before placing it back in Emmi’s mouth. She sagged in his arms, the way babies truly do when in deep sleep. Not wanting to get caught, Sami turned off the monitor next to the crib. 

Making his way to the rocker in the corner, Sami sat down gently and started to move. Light was dim, the only glow from the stuffed turtle next to the chair, casting a soft reflection of stars onto the ceiling. Sami tucked Emmi against his chest and rubbed soothing circles along her back, her head soft against his cheek. He promised he wouldn’t stay long. He just wanted to hold her for awhile. 

Sucking in a breath, he started murmuring a lullaby in Finnish to her. One his own grandmother had sung to him and Juho as children. Once he finished, he kept mumbling to her in Finnish about anything and everything. She wouldn’t remember of course, but it felt good to let her know how he felt. How much he loved her. Wanted to keep her safe. Closing his eyes, he continued to rock with her tucked against him. He told her the stories about how her daddy helped and fell in love with a shy boy from Finland, of the crazy group of uncles she’ll spend her summers with, about how to protect the blue line, of growing up in Finland. Sami kept murmuring softly until the weight and warmth of the baby in his arms sept into his heart and soul. Carefully, he stood and kissed her head as he placed her back in the crib. He turned on the monitor before slipping silently out the door and down the hall to his own room. Feeling at peace, he slipped back into Ben’s arms and was finally able to drift into a deep sleep.


End file.
